Rum and the Rats
by TBR97
Summary: Rum is active now and Conan doesn't know much about him or what he is up to.
1. Chapter 1

**Detective Conan: Rum and the Rats**

**Note: Characters will change every now and then Ie: _Ran, Sonoko, Sera, Conan_ etc... but _Black Organization_ will stay so click on Black Organization in the character category to find the story. Read and Enjoy! Don't forget to add any comments about the story. Every review is put into concideration.**

**Rum and the Rats: Episode One**

Ran was staring at the black board, then suddenly her best friends voice interrupted her thoughts "Ran, Hurry up! We will be late." Sonoko said.

"Eh?!" Ran said softly averting her gaze away from the black board.

"Seriously Ran the class has ended and you are the only one left in the classroom, didn't we plan to go to the karaoke today? " Sera injected happily

"Yeah! Come on!" Sonoko said excitingly grabbing the arms of both high school girls, walking out from the class. After that she let loose of her friend's arms and started chattering random things.

_**BAM!**_

The girls suddenly heard a loud voice echoing through the staircase, which seemed like a threating one. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" A load husky voice roared from the staircase.

"Eh?" The three girls averted their gaze to the source of noise, Sonoko immediately clung onto Ran's sleeve while Sera ran down the stairs to check out what was going on. "Hey you!" Sera wailed at the barrel-chested beefy tanned guy who was gripping the collar of a tall slender greyish-brown haired boy with glasses. "Tsk,nani?!" The big guy said irritatingly. Shortly, Ran and Sonoko were behind Sera. "Leave the guy alone." Sonoko said, still clinging to Ran, trying to act brave.

"E-e y-you r-really d-d-d-don't h-have to." stuttered the docile teen said

"None of your business." Sera shouted making Ran and Sonoko sweat dropped. Sera looked at Ran for a second then looked at the big guy. "Do you want to fight?" Sera invited smilingly. In a blink of an eye the big guy was laying helplessly on the floor, while sera giving her trademark smirk flashing her canine.

"Sugooiii Sera-san!" Sonoko said. Ran rushed to the guy checking if he was alive "Can you be careful Sera-chan?" Ran looked at the other side "Oh! Are you ok?" Ran question.

"Y-yes." He bowed.

"What's your name?" Sera questioned as he looked at her, his eyes widened and his mouth slightly opened.

"Oi! What's your name?" Sonoko said losing her temper.

"Hey both of you easy on him." Ran rose her arms to her chin level trying to calm them, then she looked at him, repeating her friends statement sweetly. "What's your name?" He bows again wanting to leave.

"Hiro-san!" A raven-haired girl screamed.

Ran, Sonoko and Sera looked at her. "Oh, Aya-chan!" Ran said.

"Ran-chan, Sonoko-chan, sera-san It's been a long time since I last saw you guys." Aya said with a surprised yet an excited voice.

"I know right!" Ran said with the same excited tone as hers.

"Ah so you met Hiro-san." Aya said.

"Yes was ready to get his ass beaten by this huge guy if Sera-san didn't intervene." Sonoko explained. Aya lets a gasp and bows "Gomen! I troubled you with him." Sera and Ran glared at Sonoko then Ran it her hand over Aya's shoulder telling her it didn't bother them.

Aya then moved towards Hiro "Then let me introduce him properly to you. This is Hiro-san. He is a transfer student, he is the son of my dad's friend... and well he stutters; that's why he is quit timed." Then she looked at him and changed her tune to a scolding one "Didn't I didn't tell you to wait for me?!"

"S sorry." Hiro said in a low voice.

"He didn't bother us right guys?" Ran said looking at Sonoko and Sera. Sera flashed a grin and said "In fact, I enjoyed it."

All of them gave her the look. "I've heard that you have been absent for two days, were you sick?" Sonoko asked changing the subject.

"Ah no, my father came back from America with his friend and son, Hiro. You know I barely see him, if I was lucky I'd see him twice a month; so I decided two days off to see him." Aya said

"Do you have plans for today?" Ran asked

"Mmm, well… since exams we are going to start mid-exams soon I was planning on studying today… but I'm sure that I'm going to waste my day so what's up for today?" Aya questioned cheerfully.

"Well... it's been a long time since we last hanged out together, so I was thinking if you can come with us, you too Hiro-san, I bet you are having a hard time finding friends neh? " Ran said giving him her sweet smile. Hiro nodded wordlessly, "Ok, but where are we going?" Aya questioned

"Next week will be full of endless hard exams, so we decided to go to the Karaoke to chill." Sonoko injected

"But the syllabus isn't as hard as you say Sonoko-san." Sera said, Ran nod which made Sonoko get irritated. "They are! You're smart and Ran's husband is helping her while I'm suffering alone!" Sonoko dramatically said.

Ran blushed intensely at the mention of Shinihchi. "Hey Sonoko stop calling him that! Everyone knows that he isn't my husband." Ran defended.

"Ran everyone knows that he is your husband." Sonoko teased again, but it didn't last long because sera ended her teasing. "Now, now let's not waste more time, you can tease her sometime later." Sera said smilingly.

The five of them headed to the karaoke bar then went to the reception to take the keys. "Here is the key, Room 5 to the left." the worker informed the teens. They bowed and headed to the room. Sonoko, Sera and Aya were ahead while Hiro and Ran were walking behind. Ran was texting Conan telling him that she might come late tonight. Hiro looked at her the asked. "H-h-husband?" Hiro teased

Ran blushed slightly and shook her hands up and down. "N-n-no, never mind what Sonoko said, that's Conan-kun, he is like my little brother, he is currently living with us until his parents come back from the United States." Ran said

"Oh…" He mumbled.

"Ran! What's wrong with you today? Can you move faster!" Sonoko said lazily.

"Coming." Ran said, she looked at Hiro smilingly "Let's go." Ran and Hiro walked faster to catch up with them. They all took a seat while sera headed to the microphone and the screen to choose her song, the atmosphere was friendly, Ran and Sonoko were chattering with Aya while Hiro's eyes were fixed on sera.

Sera choose her song and started singing while the teens were cheering and dancing with her, after finishing her song she gave the microphone to Aya and sat next to Sonoko, Sonoko placed her arm around her shoulder and whispered. "I caught Hiro-san staring at you with long intense ones." Two small pink lines formed on Sera's cheeks. "It's your imagination Sonoko-san. Mu, you really love to gossip." Sera defensively said.

"Hehehe, I wonder." Sonoko said, still grinning. Then Ran was next, after finishing her song she walked towards Hiro who was checking his phone and said "Hiro-san are you having fun?" Ran questioned, Hiro nodded and smiled. Ran extended the microphone to him. "Sing for us the-." then Sonoko jerked from her place and grabbed Ran shoulder and whispered "Ran, he stutters! He can't sing."

"He can sing without stuttering." Aya said "I was surprised when I heard him sing too! In fact, he has a really nice voice." Aya added.

Sonoko looked at Hiro "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Hiro shook his head and took the microphone from Ran's hand, walked to the screen chose his song and started singing. When he opened his mouth everything in him changed. His aura became totally different, a more confident side of him showed up when he sang, everyone's jaw dropped. He placed the microphone back to its place then looked at the girls who were still mesmerized by his voice, he let a quick smirk escape from his mouth and moved back to his place.

It was eight o'clock when Aya and Sonoko bid a goodbye leaving Ran, Sera and Hiro. Ran looked at Sera and asked "Isn't your hotel in the opposite side?"

"I moved to a hotel near your house. We are neighbours now." Sera explained happily

"Sokaa." Ran smiled

"Oh Hiro-sa-" Sera looked around. "Eh, where did he go?"

"He was just here..." Ran said in a low voice.

'Weird.' Sera thought. "Anyway, lets head home, it's getting late now." Sera suggested, Ran nodded and walked beside Sera.

Hiro walked calmly alone in the dark, he saw a black Porsche model 356A waiting for him so he opened the passenger door and rode the car. He rested his hand on the cars armrest and supported his heads weight on his palm.

"When does the mission start?" Gin questioned coolly

"Twelve." So called Hiro said, Vermouth was sitting behind to Hiro, she let a laugh escape from her lips, Hiro closed his eyes to contain his irritation from Vermouth's presence. "What are you laughing at?" Hiro said trying to keep his voice calm

"Iie, just as expected from..."


	2. Chapter 2

**So after two long years I finally updated chapter two… sigh time sure flies so fast. Anyway I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I read the reviews I'll put into consideration every single thing you've said. I wrote chapter two long time ago but it got deleted. I'm not sure where this story is going to end since the original story is way ahead now, so please take into consideration that anything happened in the manga isn't related to this story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. And for those who read chapter one before this update please re-read chapter one again, I changed some interesting details ;) Have a good reading.**

**Rum and the Rats: Episode two**

Hiro walked calmly alone in the dark, he saw a black Porsche model 356A waiting for him so he opened the passenger door and rode the car. He rested his hand on the cars armrest and supported his heads weight on his palm.

"When does the mission start?" Gin questioned coolly

"Twelve." So called Hiro said, Vermouth was sitting behind Hiro, she let a laugh escape from her lips, Hiro closed his eyes to contain his irritation from Vermouth's presence. "What are you laughing at?" Hiro said trying to keep his voice calm

"Iie, just as expected from..."

"Vermouth you are talking a lot lately." Gin threatened

"Oh…" She placed her left leg on her right letting a well-known smirk appear on her face. "I'm sorry. Hit a soft spot-?" Vermouth teased

"Names." Hiro cut Vermouth rudely, Vermouth started laughing again to get both men in front of her on their nerves. Few moments later she spoke but with a serious tone." We got three now, they are all low ranked. They don't have deep connections."

"Did you execute any?" Hiro questioned

"Two of them. I left the third for you."

"Why so?" Hiro rose his eyebrow looking at the glass reflection just to see Vermouth smirk. "We have time to check on him don't we?" Vermouth added.

"Where is he now?" Gin asked. Vermouth smiled.

They were in a small building near the east. The last low ranked member lived there, it wasn't a wealthy neighbour. They walked up the stairs and stopped on the second floor. Hiro opened the door with a kick and entered.

"Who's this!" The man roared from his bedroom, he walked towards them with a gun in his hand, but stopped when he saw who he was confronting.

"Who do you work with?" Hiro said with a very cold tone

"I work to you." The man said confidently slightly mocking the question being asked.

"We've been keeping an eye on you…. And your acts seem suspicious to our organization. How do you explain your recent acts?" Hiro questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He insisted

"It seems that the organization is hiring a lot of unnecessary scums. In addition to that, those worthless souls are brave enough to sell information to other people, but guess who is taking care of it?" The man didn't say anything all he could worry of is the leakage of fear emitting from his body.

"I think you've heard about Rum haven't you." Hiro smiled evilly.

Vermouth leaned her back on the couch crossing her legs with a playful smile playing on her lips.

"Well done…" she said seductively

"Pull up your shit Vermouth." Hiro said without showing any emotions "I wonder what you've been doing recently." He continued. "We only executed low ranked traitors that won't cause any harm to us yet we couldn't pin point who is leading them in. First the FBI then the CIA what's next Japanese police…. I wonder what was your and Gin's job in this organization aside from hooking up..."

Vermouth didn't show any humane expression instead she walked towards him rose her hands to his collar and whispered "Made sure the lovers won't come back." Letting her fingers tease his smooth neck until she was satisfied, she walked towards the door. Hiro contained his reflexes and stayed cool.

"See you later." Vermouth normal attitude was back to normal.

"Vermouth." Hiro said. Vermouth looked at him "Is the research active again?"

"Yes, they recollected all damaged files, nothing is on hold now." Vermouth said

"Who is taking over now?"

"Her rival." With that she closed the door. Hiro sighed and continued studying agents profile in a dark room that is only supported by the dim light of the moon.

'Shiho Miyano.'

Ran was walking with the girls in the corridor when she pumped into Hiro.

"Oh hey Hiro!" Ran greeted, Hiro timidly waved his hands to greet her back. "H-h hey"

"Had fun yesterday?" Ran asked, Hiro nodded. Ran looked worriedly at him and questioned. "Are you ok?" Hiro gave her a puzzled look "I mean you look tired, when we finished you suddenly disappeared without informing us, are you sure that there is no one bothering you here? Just tell us we will help you don't be shy." Ran said reassuringly.

Hiro let a small laugh escape from his mouth and shook his head.

"N-no, n-no o-one is b-b bothering me." Ran smiled at him "Well… if Aya-chan is busy you can come hang with us."

"R-really I I mean I I is it f f ine with the others?" Hiro asked

"Mu! Of course it is you're one of us now." Ran said happily, Hiro was about to open his mouth to ask something when the bell interrupted him.

"Ah I got to go to my class see you later!" Ran bid a goodbye and hurried to her class. Hiro let a sigh escape from his mouth.

"Oi Conan! Here!" Genta shouted, Conan passed the ball to him, but Genta couldn't missed the ball.

"Out!" Haibara said lazily.

"Mu Genta you could've scored a goal if you didn't miss the ball." Conan complained. Genta was about to talk back when Haibara cut him off.

"What about we head home now, it's getting dark now." Haibara suggested but with an ordering tone.

"Hai!." The kids shouted, as they started packing their stuff from the table Conan head to Haibara.

"Hey Haibara." Conan said, Haibara hummed.

"Hakase invented something new so I'll come with you."

"Whatever." Said plainly. After the kids finished packing they walked together until it was time for Genta, mitsuhiko and Ayumi to take different rout than Conan and Haibara, they bid them a goodbye then leave. After ten minutes of walking they reached hakase's house. Haibara walked silently towards her small basement and left Conan on his own. Conan let a sigh and shouted out hakase's name.

"Ah Shinichi what-"

"Shhhh." Hakase involuntary placed his hands on his mouth with his eyes open.

"Hakase… it's about Rum." Conan said seriously

"What about him?"

"Kir managed to call the FBI again, she said he is on the move now and she doesn't know how long she can pull her cover on him. It seems he is after the undercover agents that infiltrated the organization." Conan explained.

"So… he is after Kir now?"

"Technically..." Conan let a sigh. "But the problem is if Kir's cover get exposed they may reach to us." He continued

"So what are we going to do?" Hakase asked

Conan let a sigh again "She said another thing… she described him. She said he is young, tall with greyish-brown hair." Conan said

Haibara on the other side was eavesdropping on them. She leaned on the wall and let a sigh escape from her mouth. 'That's…' she thought, little did Conan know that Haibara was having an internal struggle, an old scar is trying to open up again. She acted a lot, a part of her is getting fed up, she just needed one more push to unleash a part she tried to control, a part she is afraid to show, a part she doesn't want to confront. She shut her eyes tightly hoping that it will help her ebb these thoughts off her mind. Because those hands that are going to push her are roaming near.

"Geez I hate this school activity." Sonoko complained

"Me too." Sera added, Ran just looked at them with a smiley eye. "I saw Hiro-san today." Ran said suddenly. The girls looked at Ran with confused expressions.

"Ah I mean... um how do u put there is something about him." Ran posed for a moment. "I really don't know how to put it but I think that I'm interested in him." Ran said

Sonoko let an overly exaggeration EHHH out of her mouth, while Sera looked in shock with what Ran just said.

"Oh poor Shinichi he is getting a lot of rivals these days." Sonoko said dramatically

"Oi, oi don't misunderstand me! Not that way of course….*sigh* it's just something that I still can't put it into a clear statement yet, but there is defiantly something weird about him."

"Yeah like his every now and then glances on Sera." Sonoko knocked Sera on her side teasingly. Sera looked a little irritated. "Hey come on he isn't even my type. Ask Ran!"

'Oi oi I don't even know what's you type too.' Ran thought. They all stopped talking when they heard a familiar voice stuttering a hey to them.

"Ahhh Hiro-kun….we .. umm.." Sonoko didn't know what to say, Hiro let a shy smile escape "I it's o okay."

Sonoko blinked multiply "Ha?" was the only thing she can say, Sera and an were also confused.

"You mean you are interested?" Sonoko questioned, Hiro let a shy nod

"Well that escalated quickly. I didn't expect a shy guy be that bold when it comes to women." Sonoko added

"A ah p p lease d d don' isunder er stand! I I me an w w when she f f ought I I it was t t he f f irst time I s see suc ecnique." Hiro justified

"Ahhh! Its Jeet Kune Do I've learned this from my brother." Sera said proudly

"Y you have o older s s siblings?" Hiro asked

"I have two older brothers." She said happily. "Though one of them…" she continued in whisper. Hiro tilted his head to the right side giving her a signal to continue what she is talking about.

"Ah never mind… So where are you heading?" Sera asked

"H h ome."

Sera looked at Ran, Ran understood what she was asking for and nodded

"Want to study with us, midterms are starting soon, why don't we study together?"

"A ahhh… O o o ok" Hiro finally said.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you have anything to say about the story please don't hesitate to leave a comment below. I assure you things are going to be interesting from now on. Until necxt update bye.**


End file.
